Wanting a Home Not a House
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Sirius wants a home with Lily, he doesn't want play house anymore but he can convince her of that.


Disclaimer: I Do Own Harry Potter.

Written for one-shots war: characters Sirius Black and Lily Evans, plot visiting their new house.

AN: If you're a Jily fan then I really wouldn't read this.

"This place is amazing," Lily whispers in shock, amazed that Sirius could do something like this. Sirius smiles at her, it was the type smile that had made her fall for him even though it was wrong for so many reasons.

"Well I brought this place for us" Sirius says, grabbing her hand and kissing her palm. "A place that we can truly be alone and were we won't have to worry about someone walking in us".

Sirius' drops her hand when she starts frowning and lets out a sigh, he'd phrased it wrong. It was truth, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I'm thinking of painting the walls blue. A nice light shade that feels calming and homely" Lily tells him, not looking him in the eye and he know it's an attempt to change the subject.

But Sirius goes along with it because he doesn't want to ruin the one few nights they have to be alone.

"Yeah, we could make this place a proper home for us. All I ask is no Slytherin colors" Sirius says, with serious tone that makes Lily bursts out giggling.

Sirius can help smiling, he loves it when she laughs.

Sirius doesn't know what makes him say it only that he knew wanted her to stay there with him," Move in here with me?".

"Sirius I can't, it'd destroy James. He'd forgive either of us and don't say it doesn't matter because we would have each other."

"I want to marry you, I want to have children with you and raise them here," Sirius tells her, grabbing her her hand and pulling Lily close to him. "Yes, James will be hurt but I can't keep doing this Lily. I can't keep sharing you".

When she sighs and says nothing he fears that maybe saying these things was a mistake, that he should have stuck to the original plan and not spoil the night.

"What happens when you get bored with playing house and end up hating me for losing someone you love like a brother?" Lily asks, resting her head on his chest.

Sirius doesn't know how to explain to her that he'd never get bored with her, that he loved her more than anything. He loved James like a brother that was true, but his love for her was so much more.

He can't say it with words, but he can say it with actions. So he kisses her that's filled with truth and promise that he is trying to pour into her very soul until they have to break apart for air.

"Wow" Lily gasps. "That was one heck of a kiss but I need to hear the words Sirius".

"I love you and I won't ever tire of you. I could never tire of you".

Sirius grip on her tightens and he stares at the walls, he's waiting to hear her answer and it feels like a lifetime is passing by.

When he first brought this house it had been somewhere they could meet without fear of being caught, but when he saw her in the house tonight he knew wanted more.

He didn't want this to be some house that they snatched stolen moments in, he wanted a home with a wife and children.

A happy home that he never had as a child and wanted more than anything in the world.

"Say something Lily, Please?".

"Yes I'll marry you and yes I'll move in here although I still need a proper proposal" Lily whispers into his chest.

"I did propose properly" Sirius says, his heart breaking at hurting James but his heart filling with joy at Lily saying yes.

"You said you wanted to marry me" Lily argued, "You didn't say when, get down on one knee and I don't see a ring".

"I'll marry you as soon as possible and once I've broken the news to James about us, the ring we will get tomorrow and you know I have that old quidditch injury that would play havoc on my knees if I knelt on the ground".

"You don't have to be the one to tell James".

"Baby I do, he needs to hear from me that I love you and you love me. That I'm sorry we hurt him and that this isn't some stupid fling," Sirius says, before kissing to her temple. "And I need to show you that I'm not some immature idiot who wants to play house for a while then when things get tough just walk away".

Sirius doesn't hear from her "You don't have to prove anything to me" because he knows that he does and he wants to. 


End file.
